Adicto a tu saliva
by clariss eliza
Summary: Deku fue impactado por un Quirk. ¿Quien quedara a cargo de él? Dekukiri
1. 1

Hola!

Debo decirles que en este fic si esta pasando lo del manga.

Pero en un ritmo mas lento y no esa locura de ataques y madres :v cada quince días.

Ya paso el USJ y la pasantía con el sexy Stain.

Pero hice la separación de eventos de tres y cuatro meses.

Esto es yaoi no se confundan.

Su cabeza daba vueltas sin parar acelerada en esas fuertes sacudidas.

Su boca saliva húmeda por los roces salvajes de esa rabiosa lengua ardiente.

Tiembla aferrándose a sus hombros.

Necesita respirar...necesita huir...necesita...

-¡Nhgnmm!...nhg...- quiso cerrar su boca.

-No , no no...quiero más.- lamió sus rojizos labios abriendo su boca con la presión de su pulgar en la comisura.-Dame mas.- pidió invadiendo su boca.

-¡Nhnghnj!- se revuelve soltando algunos golpes sin fuerzas.

Bueno... ¡Ya que!

Se rindió dispuesta a disfrutar él beso.

-Les digo que es peligroso.- Sero los guía corriendo a Aizawa y al resto.

Hasta All Might viene con él.

Entraron al aula encontrando dicha escena.

-¡Uraraka , usa tu Quirk!-

Uraraka esta como veinte galaxias alejada.

Apenas podía recordar quien era Uraraka Ochaco.

-¡Midoriya!- las vendas lo atraparon por los brazos.

Izuku grito dando unos pasos hacia Uraraka.

-Sexy aterrador.- Mina se acerco tomando la mano de Uraraka para apartar a la pinche calenturienta.

Izuku se quedo quieto al dejar de verla.

-Midoriya arreglaremos esta situación , no te preocupes.- Iida se acerco con los brazos arriba.

Aizawa grito tarde.

Izuku pateo a Iida contra los muros justo en la dirección de Aizawa haciéndolo perder fuerza en los vendajes.

Iida levanto las manos deteniéndolo solo unos segundos.

Izuku piso sus brazos con las rodillas y golpeo su rostro.

La sangre escapó de su nariz fracturada y pronto su boca se encontró invadida.

-¡¡Deku asqueroso!!- grito sorprendido Bakugo.

Las chicas se sonrojaron escandalizadas de ver las lenguas unirse en una pelea.

Voltearon a ver a Aizawa.

El preparaba sus vendas para atarlo.

Iida peleó sin resultados cuando en verde decidió brillar.

La saliva causaba un húmedo y pegajoso sonido que taladraba su propia mente.

Iida pataleo sin resultado y la vergüenza teñía su rostro.

Aizawa amarro a Izuku.

-Enfermería.- lo llevo a rastras pateándolo cada vez que intento acercarse.

Bakugo miraba desde su asiento completamente asqueado.

-No puedo creerlo.- murmuro Kirishima.

Sero fue con ellos casi amenazado por Midnight.

Rieron una vez la puerta se cerro.

-Eres una puerca.- sentenció Hagakure.

Uraraka cubrió su rostro muy sonrojada... Y emocionada no tardo en flotar en él techo.

Mineta se acerco a la tabla en el suelo y la pateo.

-Pobre delegado.- lo volvió a patear sin causar reacción.

-Ya me asusto.- Kaminari se acerco picando su mejilla con el lápiz.

Nedzu se sienta frente a Recovery girl.

-¿Que puedes decirme mi amable compañera?- sonrió tranquilo.

-Es completamente incurable.- sentenció Recovery.

Ya no hubieron sonrisas.

-¿Tiene repercusiones sobre otros o él mismo?- pregunto All Might delgado desde una esquina.

Por la puerta puede ver a Izuku sedado y atado en la camilla.

-Ese Quirk... Ya hubieron antecedentes de estos efectos. Pero conlleva , como ya he dicho ...- levanto la libreta.-Baja dopamina , problemas de comprensión de lenguaje , violencia excesiva , deshidratación y una lista extensa de síntomas de-

-¿Adicción?- corto Aizawa.

-Si... Midoriya Izuku muestra sintomas de abstinencia inmediatamente que se le arrebata la saliva... Es una completa adicción y no tengo forma de repararlo sin la fuente... Es como curar un adicto a la heroina.- mostró los resultados de la prueba de sangre.

-Esto...- voltearon.

Nedzu solo tenia una cosa en la mente...

DEMANDA

-Bien...- acaricio su propia mejilla.-Tengo una idea.

-Podría probar con tialina una enzima artificial servirá... Posiblemente.- se levanto de la silla con ayuda de su bastón.-Mientras tanto busquen en mis cajones de muestras. Tengo un litro de saliva en el refrigerador.- murmuro molesta por desprenderse de las pruebas que le saco a ryukyuu.

Nezu volteo directo hacia ambos profesores.

Por un segundo le temieron.

-Aizawa-san , trae a los estudiantes mas bajos en calificación y los que mostraron alta empatia.-

All Might trago seco preocupado por Midoriya.

Almuerzo.

-Aun no olvido eso...ghgr...- se estremeció.

-Sato , cuidado.- Tokoyami detuvo su vaso.

-¡Ah , perdón!- se disculpo.-Es que ... Es raro.-

-No mas que tu y Yaoyorozu.- murmuro Sero.

Sato se cubrió la cara.

Bakugo mira desde su silla sin interés.

-Eso se ve mal.- Shouto apunto su plato rojo en picante.

Bakugo gruño sin dejar de comer.

-¿Que haces en mi mesa?- murmuro Bakugo.

Shouto suspiro.

-Iida , Midoriya ni Tokoyami se sentaron conmigo.- siguió comiendo.

Bakugo gruño.

En silencio continuaron ingiriendo la comida.

-¡Mentirosa , si te encanto!- Mina no deja de picar a Uraraka riendo burlona.

Uraraka se cubrió el rostro gritando sin flotar al estar amarrada al suelo.

-¡Oh , Midoriya!- Mineta se acerco encontrando en la puerta.

Se ve bien... No trae el saco pero esta bien.

Todo él grupo viene con él.

Bakugo no tuvo que mirarlos mucho para saber que pasaría una estupidez.

Iida se ve cansado y desarreglado.

-¡Midoriya , ¿Que te dijeron?- pregunto Sero junto a Sato.

-Es...nada...- se dirigió a la mesa de las chicas muy rojo.-Pe-perdon , Uraraka.- inclino la cabeza sin moverse.

Uraraka trago pesado con una sonrisa nerviosa.

-Esta bien , lo entiendo Deku.- ignoraron él grito de Bakugo.

Claramente lo vieron cubrir su boca antes de sentarse con un jugó.

-¿No comerás?- pregunto Ojiro.

-No , debo mantener mi boca limpia o ... ¿Contestaron él examen de tarea?- pregunto de pronto.

Bakugo gruño cuando Kirishima se sentó a su lado.

-¡Pelo mierda!- grito levantando su plato.

Kirishima se desparramó en él asiento y la mesa.

-¿Que ocultan?- Shouto observo a Iida molesto muy disimulado.

-Es... Nos tomaron muestras y Recovery Girl las revisa buscando la mejor para Midoriya. Él ahora mismo.- apunto él jugo su bebía.- Esta bebiendo la saliva de Hagakure. Seguirá así hasta que encuentre la más necesaria... Da asco.- termino de hablar.

Bakugo gruño molesto , asqueado y decepcionado.

-¿No lo pueden curar?-

-No...ay dios la desecho.- se cubrió la cara al ver a Izuku dejar de beber y tomar otro de su mochila.

-Ese es de Iida.- apunto Kirishima.

Salieron de clases.

Al voltear Bakugo.

Encontró a Izuku mirándolo a unos quince metros.

-Tenias razón...soy un cerdo...- murmuro audible.

Bakugo gruño...

-Tu... Fuiste atacado por un Quirk... Solo eso estúpido Deku.-


	2. 2

Cruza la calle observando cada movimiento.

Practicar la visualización de ambiente era agotador en clases , pero al ponerlo en marcha era increíblemente útil.

Aunque dolía agradecía los entrenamientos de Aizawa.

Se detuvo de golpe.

«...se presume que podrían estar afectados sin notarlo. Ikki Harumi de 21 años fue afectada por él Quirk y ahora tiene graves síntomas de abstinencia cada vez que no se le permite comer ositos de goma...»

Se fijo en la pantalla como muchos otros transeúntes.

La joven esta comiendo de a puños y apenas logra beber agua de colores.

«...Tanaka Seiji de 56 años a tenido fuertes espasmos desde hace unos días. Su adicción es él aroma de una papa cortada , ¡Si! ¡Su adicción se ve afectada por cortar papas!...»

-Vaya perdedor.- altos de burlan del hombre que en el vídeo esta rodeado por rodajas de papa oxidadas y asquerosas.

Kirishima se preocupó un poco.

«...parece ser que algunos no reconocen los efectos como adicción por el placer que sienten durante la efectuación , se recomienda estar atentos a sus familiares y conocidos. Si siente que esta bajo los efectos Preséntese a los sistemas de ayuda...»

Hace dos semanas él primer afectado en UA , Midoriya empezó a recibir ayuda de Recovery Girl y parecía funcionar.

Siguió su camino tranquilamente.

Pronto puede ver UA.

Acelero él paso con una sonrisa.

-¡Por que corres!- Kaminari lo alcanzó sin problemas.

-Quiero ver algo.- se paro en la entrada frente a su locker.

Voltearon.

Kaminari empezó a reír.

Monoma Neito estaba de rodillas pegando florecitas de shakira en las paredes , cuidado por un nervioso Tetsutetsu y Vlad.

-¡Hermano!- saludo Kirishima.

Tetsutetsu le sonrió paro pronto cambio su expresión por desagrado.

Les dio la espalda para cubrir a Monoma.

Kirishima golpeo el pecho de Kaminari.

Volteo a los lados.

Kaminari no era él único que reía completamente divertidos.

Kirishima afila la mirada.

Las manos de Monoma están vendadas y sucias , de su rostro caen gotitas de agua.

-Ven.- hizo caminar a Kaminari cubriendo su boca.

Volteo a los lados.

No era el único.

Habían muchos estudiantes afectados.

Al llegar a su salón soltó a Kaminari.

-¡¿Por que hiciste eso?!- grito a dolorido.

Mina los mira confundida desde su lugar.

-No debemos reírnos de los afectados.- respondió bajando la mirada.

Se cubrió la boca.

Por un momento se río de Monoma...

Restando su personalidad...

No debía reírse , no debía reírse de su sufrimiento.

Ahora le pesa la conciencia.

Bakugo lo miro con desagrado.

Si no así hizo él pequeño sonido.

Un sonido hueco que se forma cuando la suela de su zapato choca con él suelo.

Fue como una señal muy oculta.

Los tres se acercaron muy animados.

-¡Ayer en la noche salió un villano en televisión! ¡Era muy raro!- Kaminari chasqueo los dedos.

-Si , ¿Bakugo lo viste?-

-No dejaba de aparecer... Claro que lo vi , mierda.-

Kirishima sonrió acercándose aun mas.

-Supe de-

Voltearon por el ruido.

Izuku entro cayendo al suelo.

De inmediato se acerco Todoroki.

Izuku esta inconsciente.

-¿Que paso?- pregunto Yaoyorozu acercándose.

-¡Aahh!- Hagakure grito levantando un pie.

-¿Que Mierda es...¡¡Aaahhh!!- Sero grito como niña

quitando su pie del liquido.

-Debe ser la estúpida saliva artificial.- Kaminari lo volteo.

Alrededor todos se quedaron tiesos y pálidos.

Izuku estaba despierto y miraba al techo.

Kirishima se acerco cubriéndose con tres mochilas(Porque una no es suficiente) y lo rodó por el piso hasta él pasillo.

Bakugo gruño asqueado.

De una pierna lo agarro Iida y de la otra Kirishima...

¡¡Y trapearon el piso con Izuku!! Literalmente.

Lo arrastraron así hasta la enfermería.

Antes de entrar Mineta salto a Midoriya.

Para el chaparrito fue exactamente como saltar sobre un cocodrilo.

Abrió y entro apartándose.

Iida y Kirishima se anunciaron antes de arrastrar a Izuku.

Un hombre salio de la enfermería.

Iida reconoció al oficial.

Solía estar en todos los casos que involucraban UA y a All Might.

-¿Volvió a estallar?- se acerco la anciana dejando unos documentos.

-No...solo se cayo.- Iida no se animaba cargarlo.

Los robot lo levantaron y dejaron en la camilla.

Recovery tomo unas muestras de sangre y las implantó en una maquina.

-¿Puedo quedarme?- pregunto Iida nervioso.

-Claro , podría usarlos. Por ahora , Kirishima Eijiro trae a tu profesor.-

Kirishima sonrió saliendo de la enfermería mientras Iida palideció por la idea de ser un conejillo de indias.

Recovery empezó a leer cada hoja que se le fue entregada.

Unos minutos pasaron y revisó cada resultado.

-Ya veo...- comparó los resultados y a los de los documentos.-Midoriya Izuku , una disculpa.- debajo de la silla.

-Estoy aquí , Recovery Girl.- informo Aizawa junto a un preocupado All Might.

-Me he equivocado , y lo aceptó por él bien de mi paciente.- mostró las hojas de expedientes ajenos.

Aizawa leyó en silencio sin cambiar de expresión.

-Ya veo... ¿Como podemos solucionarlo?-

-El director Nezu apenas se esta encargando de Hawase y su preferencia por las uvas ... Creo que podríamos buscar una solución entre tus estudiantes.-

-Eso será agotador.- volteo.

Kirishima trago nervioso mientras que Iida y Mineta se pusieron derechos.

-Escuchen. Traigan a los que ustedes consideran y es un hecho que son amigos de Midoriya.-

-No espere ver...tantos.- All Might sonrió emocionado.-Hasta el joven Bakugo se encuentra aquí.-

-Ggrgf...mueran...-

Estaban todos...hasta de otras clases.

Kirishima los trajo mientras que Iida solo trajo a Uraraka.

-Bien...- suspiro Recovery.-Existen los donativos de órganos ...- y la mitad se fue.-Y este procedimiento necesita básicamente eso.-Un grupo salio.-Es ... Los que se anoten al donativo recibirán 1 punto extra en examenes escritos y prácticos de su calificación semestral.- volvió él grupo.-Básicamente solo pedimos que uno de ustedes sea voluntario en él intercambio de fluidos.-

La mayoría quedaron confundidos.

Mineta grito como una niña levantando los brazos.

-¡¡¿Osea que Midoriya necesita una novia?!!- grito emocionado.

Las chicas se cubrieron la boca sorprendidas.

-En los papeles de inscripción de las jovencitas se encuentra una clausula de respeto a su integridad. Con este es ya calificado como parte de un examen las señoritas quedaron fuera del tema.-

-Me voy.- la mitad de los presentes huyo.

Las chicas igualmente.

Uraraka miro atrás antes de que cerraran la puerta.

Solo quedaron Iida , Kaminari , Shinso y ...

-¿Kirishima-kun?- cerraron la puerta.

Ella inclino el rostro.

Kirishima era muy masculino y bastante rudo...

Cubrió su rostro avergonzada.

Mientras ella solo pensaba en acercarse a Midoriya sus amigos lo tomaron enserio.

Le era difícil entender y ahora se avergonzaba de sus impuros pensamientos.

Midoriya seguro estaba sufriendo mucho...

En la enfermería permaneció el mutismo.

Iida bajo él rostro cuando su mirada se cruzó con Todoroki.

-Mnnh...- Midoriya se levantó a medias.

Ni siquiera los miro.

-Les explicaré esto.- la anciana mostró los documentos.-En las noticias he internet hablan de seis casos pero en realidad son trescientos alrededor de este semana.- mostró las evidencias.

Kaminari se mordió la lengua.

Había una mujer adicta a los olores del azúcar vestida en un feo vestido de algodón rosa.

-Estas personas mostraron mejoría cuando familiares y amigos intercedieron en su ayuda. No curo la adicción pero mejoro su estado de salud.-

Kirishima miro a Izuku nervioso.

Ni siquiera parecía vivo con su mirada pérdida en él vacío.

-Recovery Girl...- Aizawa insistió mirando él reloj.

-Lo que trato de decir , muchachos. Es que solo podrán ayudarlo si lo desean así , yo no tenia este conocimiento y lo trate con enzimas echas en una maquina. Eso no lleva sentimiento no se puede llamar "saliva" , Midoriya no es adicto a la tialina es adicto al sabor de las personas y como han mostrado otros afectados él cuidado y trato debe ser humano y no mediante la robótica.-

Los observo en silencio para sentenciar si eran capaces de entender lo que decía.

Shouto mantuvo fruncido él ceño sin lograr comprender y esto lo frustraba de sobremanera.

Iida tenia él mismo problema...

No era un caso de lógica...

De por si que Midoriya tuviera una adicción tan... Rara era demasiado para que él lo comprendiera en todo su actuar tan lógico y recto.

Kaminari seguía mirando él vestido feo.

Kirishima no estaba en mejor forma en ese aspecto.

-¿Midoriya mejorara lo que nosotros le mostremos a través de ese cambio?- Shinso habla al fin.

-Tu no te llevas bien con él.- Aizawa intercedió sin emoción.

-Solo quería estar en el momento.- Sonrió burlón.

Kirishima tuvo un escalofrío cuando ambos sonrieron demasiado iguales.

"¡Aizawa-sensei junior! , ¡aaahhh!"

-¿Comprenden?... Es como un acto de heroísmo y en él salvan no desinteresadamente si no que sera una persona que desean salvar.-

-¿Este mierdero se muere si no lo amamos?- Bakugo sorprendió a mas de uno al seguir presente.

Kirishima tuvo una epifanía y la adrenalina empezó a recorrerlo por completo.

Como si lo hubieran bañado con un balde de agua helada.

No fue él único.

All Might también entendió y al fin se atrevió a hablar sin temer a cagarla.

-¡Aprenderán a mostrar amor y la enpatia que los héroes deben dejar fluir de sus cuerpos a las víctimas mas heridas!- lo soltó como una bocanas de aire.

Eraserhead gruño...

-Normalmente las heroínas lo muestran por naturaleza. Pero si aceptan ayudar al joven Midoriya podrán entrenar esa muestra de heroísmo para él futuro.-

Y Shouto seguía perdido.

-¿Que opinan?- pregunto All Might.

Izuku jalo en cuanto se distrajo a Kirishima.

-¡Heh-mhp!- su cara se puso roja hasta las orejas.

Midoriya no tuvo ni un poco de vergüenza y metió su lengua en la boca contraria.

"Pedazo de bestia... Es mi primer beso..."

Kirishima no logro pensar en otra cosa cuando Izuku cruzo miradas con él.

La mayor duda fue puesta en la mesa :

¿Midoriya de verdad les importaba tanto?

Esta duda cruzo la mente de los presentes cuando Shinso y Bakugo salieron azotando la puerta.

Entro al salón con una sonrisa.

-¡Deku-kun!- Uraraka lo recibió con una sonrisa.

Iida entro sin decir nada.

-Uraraka...- le sonrió tranquilo.- Estoy mejor.-

Se veía mas tranquilo de lo normal.

Kirishima estaba rojo hasta el cuello pero no se dejo ver escondiéndose tras una revista.

-¿Como resulto todo?- pregunto Tsuyu preocupada.

Él sonido de una alarma escapo de los bolsillos de ambos.

-Midoriya elijira a su donante en tres días...- metió sus dedos a si propia boca.

Yaoyorozu dejo de respirar y observo esto tan tiesa como un felino.

Sus pupilas se afilaron mirando a Todoroki.

Y peor al ver como metió los dedos en la boca de Izuku.

Uraraka se cubrió la nariz volteando a verlos él uno al otro.

Sero , Sato y Mineta arrugaron él ceño asqueados.

-Hoy yo le doy las pruebas , mañana Kirishima y después Iida.- se limpio la mano con gel y fue a su asiento.

Después de una conversación solo ellos tres aceptaron ser parte de la prueba.

Aceptar fue lo mismo a tener los sentimientos (cofcofhuevoscof) para querer ayudarlo.

Izuku se sentó y quitando ese acto tan extraño de parte de ambos cada 20 minutos fue un buen día.

Frente a su casa estaba un bonito perro amarillento.

Entro cerrando la reja con una sonrisa para el perro.

Al abrir encontró a su hermano en el sillón.

-Bienvenido.-

-Ya vine... Hermano.- se acerco ayudándolo a subir a la silla.

Tensei le sonrió tranquilamente.

Había salido de terapia y tras un mes pudo ir a casa.

Tenia su propio departamento pero no quería nadie de la familia dejarlo solo.

-Tenya , ¿Te ofreciste a ayudar?- pregunto poniéndose un chaleco de cuero.

-Si... Es extraño que Midoriya este dependiendo de un acto tan ... pervertido.- lo dijo dejándose caer en el sillón.-No es digno de un héroe.- se lamento.

Tensei sonrió palmeando su espalda.

-Los héroes no son perfectos. Tu hermano es una prueba de ello.- saco una caja pequeña envuelta en un papel negro y brillante que fue atado con un moño de satín dorado.-Es un regalo. Tenya... Soy tu hermano y debo decirte algo.- se giro con una sonrisa.-Un héroe no puede ser lo siempre , no puedes despertar como uno , dormir como uno y mucho menos defecar como un héroe creelo ,.. Es imposible.-

Tenya no se animaba a hablar , se sentía demasiado avergonzado.

-Stein me hizo esto por no entender la diferencia que existe entre un símbolo y un ser humano. Quiero que lo comprendas. Eres una persona y un héroe ... Quiero tú seas feliz.-

Tenya cubrió su boca con las manos.

Tensei sonrio animado.

-Te gustara mi regalo , abrelo.-

Tenya comenzó a abril con toda la cama que lo caracterizaba.

Al abrirlo de inmediato sus ojos se perdieron tras él reflejo de cristal.

-Hermano...¿Que es esto?- pregunto retativo.

-Un collar.- sin preguntar lo tomo y emocionado lo paso por su cuello.

Se abrochaba de manera automática y era de un material grueso y ligero.

Tensei se lo puso con una sonrisa.

-Al crecer cambiamos y nos volvemos lo que se formo en nuestras vivencias y deseos. Los héroes no son perfectos y ningún humano lo es. Tenya quiero que te relajes , tienes quince años y debes vivirlos.-

-Tu nunca causaste problemas antes.- respondió mirando sus ojos.-¿Para que es este collar?-

-Es un collar para chupar penes.-

-Hola...- saludo en la calle.

Izuku sonrió adormilado.

-Kirishima-kun , buenos días.- unió sus labios sin dudar en invadir su boca.

Kirishima se quedo quieto.

¿Que debía hacer?...

Izuku le sonrió animado...

Muy animado.

-Sabe a medio día.-

-¿A que te refieres?- soplo en su mano para sentir su propio aliento.

-Sabe a naranja y limón.- se relamió mirando sus ojos.

-¡Ah!- río apuntando su mochila al hombro.-Eso desayune , vamos quiero encontrarme con Bakugo.-

Izuku asintió acercándose.

Kirishima se sintió muy nervioso cuando Izuku se arrodillo frente a él.

-¡Midoriya! , ¡Loco!- grito desde arriba.

Izuku lo levanto pasando entre sus piernas abrazando sus rodillas.

Kirishima no pudo evitar reír divertido agarrándose de sus hombros.

Era como andar de pie en bicicleta y de espaldas.


	3. 3

-¿Que les paso a ustedes?- pregunto Mina cuando los dos entraron.

Izuku tenia un golpe arriba de la ceja y Kirishima un moretón en la mejilla y su frente muestra varios rasguños.

Kirishima tenia él uniforme algo sucio de las rodillas y las manos negras en tierra y lodo.

Sonreían con cierta picardía y sus rostros parecen al borde de la hilarante emoción.

-Fue lo peor de este mes.- entro Mineta aburrido.

Y ahí todos estallaron en risas.

Mineta estaba sucio hasta la nuca en tierra y les pego a cada uno al pasar a su lado.

-¿Que mierda paso?- pregunto Sero desde su asiento sinceramente asustado...

No habrá sido que Midoriya los violo...

-Haggg no quiero hablar de eso.- Jirō entro con la falda abierta y en shorts junto a un Iida rojo y agitado...

Además de que le entregó las bragas a Jirō.

-Dios mio...-

Kirishima se río estallando en carcajadas.

ʀɛcuɛʀɗѳ

-¡Jajahajayajajabajame!- ríe aun agarrado de su cabeza.

No había bajado de sus hombros por lo divertido de esto... Y porque Izuku es muy fuerte.

Al llegar a UA paso lo inevitable.

Izuku se tropezó con sus propias piernas y se estrellaron en él suelo.

Fue muy claro como sonó la nariz de Izuku.

-¡¡Aagh!!- rodaron por él suelo con unas carcajada y quejidos.

Eijiro pataleo divertido.

Se levanta a medias.

Izuku estaba a su lado sonriendo sin aliento.

-Eso dolió , Kirishima.- se levanta.

Eijiro se levantó con un impulso.

Al mirar al frente su boca fue asaltada.

Se quedo en blanco.

Izuku atrajo su rostro probando sus labios con hambre.

No era para nada delicado y la humedad era asfixiante.

Atrapo sus manos terminando de caer al césped.

Izuku mueve sus manos por su cuerpo...

-¡Ajajajahajaja...- ríe cuando comenzó a hacerle cosquillas.

Izuku río con el ignorando como por momentos Kirishima se pone duro por instinto.

Izuku acerco sus labios a su oído.

-Estas poniéndome duro...- mordió su oreja.

Kirishima sonrió apartándolo.

-Ya ... quita...- respira agitado.

-¿Que están haciendo?- Mineta se acerco algo sospecho.

-Nada.- respondió Kirishima.

Izuku se levanto abrazando a Mineta.

-Heh...- no peleo solo por una razón...

Le dio flojera.

Kirishima los siguió con una sonrisa.

-¿Creen que los ejercicios sean como ayer?- Mineta saco su celular aprovechando que no tenia que caminar.

-¡¡Buenos días , Mineta , Midoriya y Kirishima!!- grito Iida acercándose.

-¿Ustedes también llegan tarde?- Jirō saludo tranquila.

-Podría ser.- respondió Izuku mas tranquilo.

-¡¡Provando nuevos horizontes...-

-¡Llevando nuestro amor a todos...-

-¡¡Venimos a visitar la gran y prestigiosa UA!!-

Kirishima volteo sorprendido.

Izuku se sobresalto.

-¡Yo las aflojo!!- paso patinando muy rápido entre los estudiantes un hombre muy delgado.

Mineta chillo como una niña.

Kirishima se agarro los pantalones al igual que Izuku.

-¡¡Yo las quito!!- otro mas fornido paso y la voz de Hagakure y Monoma se escucho a unos metros.

-¡No!- los tres gritaron viendo sus prendas volar.

Iida chillo tratando de atrapar su ropa pero las bragas de Jirō le cayeron en la cara.

Jirō atrapo un trapo.

-Esto ...- era verde...-¿Midoriya?- lo volteo a ver.

Pero él se veía muy desesperado tratando de alcanzar unos bóxer de Allmight.

-¡¡Atrapenlasatrapenlasateapenlas!!- Iida estaba rojo hasta el cuello pero no se veían sus ojos tras los lentes.

-¡¡Y yo me las pongo!!- salto un gordito en él aire y término con cada prenda atascada en distintas partes de su cuerpo.

Kirishima enrojeció hasta las orejas mirando su bóxer de totoro en la cabeza del tío gordo.

-¡¡Diooooss!! ¡¡¿Por queeeeeehhhh?!!!- Mineta termino arrodillado llorando sangre.

A su lado paso una figura azul pegada en el suelo.

-¡¡Muereeehh!!-

Una explosión se escucho a varios metros.

Jirō con los short de gimnasia y él resto siguieron él sonido.

Bakugo esta gritando sin moverse.

Kaminari estaba muy rojo y con su cara de corto circuito.

Sero estaba gruñendo igual que Bakugo muy quieto.

-¡¿A ustedes también?!- grito Mineta.-¡¡¡Degenerados!!! ¡¡¡Sucios , puercos!!!- se desplomo arrodillado.

Kirishima estaba rojo pero miro a Bakugo.

Este miraba directo algo en los ladrones.

Llevaban dos pares de All Might idénticos.

Estaba en su silla de ruedas completamente a gusto...

Bueno...

Estaba que se moría de la frustración.

«...recientemente los hermanos atacaron a UA. Los jóvenes están completamente bien pero las quejas son muchas.»

Tensei empezó a reír.

La mayoría de los estudiantes se paralizaron de vergüenza.

«...los maestros no han hecho comentarios sobre el incidente pero se estima que las demanda están cubiertas...»

Pauso el vídeo.

Una figura hizo que se acercara a la pantalla.

Saco su celular.

-...disminuiremos él tiempo de ocio para implementar entrenamientos de bajo impacto cada quince minutos.- Iida leyó junto a Yaoyorozu.

-¡Buuuhh!- Kaminari abucheo junto a Ojiro y Hagakure.

-Sensei no pues estar de acuerdo con esto.- Tsuyu dúo su opinión.

-Esto es una medida estándar de-

«My hearts stereo its ...»

Iida salí al pasillo.

La puerta tardo en cerrara así que escucharon una parte de lo que contesto.

-Niisan , me interrumpiste mientras arreaba al ganado.-

-Ha...-

Yaoyorozu se quedo estática.

-¡Niisan , estaba apunto de arrancar la ultima fibra rebelde de sus cuerpos , no me ... No voy ... ¿Y que quieres de ese tipo?...¡dios!-

Mineta se estiro para observar a Mina estirarse para oír él chisme.

-Demasiada información.-

La mesa estaba algo apartada del resto.

Kirishima estiro las manos dramáticamente hacia Bakugo con si se alejara para siempre.

-Bakubrooo~- lo llamo tristemente.

Bakugo le mostró los colmillos y lo ignoro.

Kirishima suspiro con una sonrisa.

-Hermano , si solo son tres metros.- Tetsutetsu lo dijo moviendo la ensalada de un plato.

-¿Como te va cuidando a tu princesa?- preguntó volteando.

-Mira.-

Los dos voltearon.

Él compañero emoticón de 1B esta cubierto en un traje de shakira y brillitos.

Monoma inició ahora con Ibara volviendo sus muchas ramas un árbol de navidad.

-¿Y tu Brócoli?- pregunto mirando a Kirishima.

-Esta comiéndose las sobras de Kaminari.-

Voltearon.

-Muerde.- le metió una galleta a la boca.

Kaminari la mordió y dejo ir la otra mitad.

Kaminari tenia esa amarga expresión que solía poner mientras Izuku se comía la mitad de la galleta que no se comió.

-¡Midoriya!- Kirishima lo llamó.

Tetsutetsu se alejo para evitar ver esos..."besos".

Kirishima impuso la silla antes de que se acercara.

-Debes comer , Recovery Girl lo ordeno.- bajo la silla cuando se sentó a su lado.

Izuku sonrió llevándose los palillos a la boca.

Eijiro volteo a la otra mesa.

Bakugo esta tranquilo mirando al vacío mientras come y escucha la platica de Kaminari y Ashido.

Escucho un gruñido a su lado.

Volteo lentamente.

Izuku esta mirando a otros lado.

Con un tono tranquilo intento hablarle.

-¿Que ves? Ah...¿Que ves amigo , que ves?-

-No soy un perro.- respondió áspero.

Kirishima levanta una ceja curioso por el mal tono.

-¿Que te ocurre?- pregunta.

Trato de ver lo que él veía pero solo veía a otros estudiantes.

Miro su perfil confundido.

-No es nada...nada.- término su plato de fideos y se levanta sin decir nada.

Kirishima lo siguió

Tetsutetsu observo como tiro la bandeja con tanta brusquedad que rompió el plato.

Los estudiantes no hablaron.

Se hizo mas bien un fuerte silencio.

-¿Que¡¡Hey!!-Izuku paso de el chocando él hombro casi tirándolo.-¡¡Midoriya!!- lo siguió.

Tetsutetsu se levanto.

-¡¡Noo!!- Monoma grito cuando su brazo tiro las pies brillantes.

-Perdón perdón- se agacho a recoger las piezas.

Itsuka sujeto las manos de Monoma cuando lo vio dispuesto a arañar sus mejillas.

Iida estaba en shock.

Monoma entro en un desenfreno que lo llevo a patear y gritar revolviéndose en gritos.

No era...

Divertido.

Era una dosis interrumpida.

-¡Midoriya!- grito siguiéndolo.

Los ruidos que dejaron atrás lo preocupaban pero debía cuidar a Midoriya.

Lo observa tirar las cosas con los brazos.

Se apresuro a detener los muebles.

Al fin llegaron a un pasillo vacío.

Kirishima miro las muchas ventanas...

Atrapo él brazo de Izuku y lo metió a un aula vacía.

Izuku tomo una silla y la lanzo contra él pizarron.

-¡Midoriya!- grito molesto.

Se interpuso entre la silla y Midoriya.

-¡Calmate o te tendré que-

Su espalda chocó contra una pared.

-¡¡No me molestes!!- tomo la mesa.

Kirishima se endureció levantando los brazos.

Las astillas estallaron en pedazos.

La sangre mancho él suelo en miles de gotas.

Kirishima abrió sus ojos manchados en sangre.

-No...- se movió lento.

Frente a él Izuku se había roto la mesa contra sí mismo y los metales rasgaron su espalda , cuello y hombros.

-No...- se quito él saco para detener la sangre.

Izuku estiro la mano empujándolo de vuelta a esa pared.

Esto...

Estaba dándole miedo.

Izuku dejo caer las patas de la mesa.

-¿Que te ocurre?- pregunto preocupado cuando mantuvo la barra afilada en sus manos.

-Solo...- suspiro.

Se veía mas pálido y errático.

Su respiración se volvió agitada como si corriera por su vida.

-Midoriya...- se levanto del suelo endureciendo sus brazos.

Izuku le sonrió.

Se dirigió a la salida.

-Va...vamos , ven y hablemos ¿Que necesitas?- le sonrió animado.

Izuku gruño cambiando su sonrisa por un ceño fruncido.

-Solo te necesito a ti...para mi.- se acercó atrapando su cabello con brusquedad.-¿Lo juras?-

Kirishima no menciono palabra alguna al ser besado lo esa persona.

Seguía siendo...

Invasivo

Pero...

Gustaba.

Se unió al beso.

-Lo juro...te ayudare.- lo fijo con una sonrisa.

Puede sentir como se tranquiliza.

Izuku golpeo sus piernas haciéndolo caer.

Los dos se estrellaron.

Kirishima miro él techo con un puchero.

-¿En que me metí?...- se lamento.

Sus ojos se abrieron de mas.

-¡Eey , saquese!- grita pataleando.

Izuku mordió su labio internando su mano al interior de la ropa interior de Kirishima.

Cerro las piernas y atrapo su cabello con las manos.

-¡Basta , loco!- grita.

Otro beso.

La saliva esta volviéndolo loco.

Él sabor...

Los sonidos...

Esa lengua enredándose en su interior uniendo sus dientes.

Estaba comiendo una fruta a cada mordida.

Él aliento le falta...

-Midori...- cerro los ojos.

Con fuerza esta tomando su miembro sin delicadeza iniciando un masaje especial.

Gruño abriendo sus ojos.

Izuku lo mira fijamente.

Interno sus dedos entre sus piernas en una zona...

Extraña...

Kirishima se volteo jadeando.

-¿Que...-tembló cuando presiono inexistente.-¿Que me estas haciendo?...- cerro los ojos cubriendo su rostro.

Con esa duda su cuerpo perdió fuerzas.

Esos dedos se mueven estimulando sus testículos.

Se aparto lo suficiente para poder bajar los pantalones y ropa interior.

-¿Que estas haciendo?...- se recargo en la pared.

-Estímulo las zonas erógenas para conseguir un aumento en la salivación...esta funcionando.- sonrió dulcemente mirando su sonrojado rostro.

Kirishima se cubrió la boca avergonzado...

Pero era cierto...

Podía sentir su boca mas húmeda de lo normal y cada centímetro de su cuerpo esta húmedo.

Su mente se perdía lo suficiente para dejar de pelear ...y explorar...

Nunca se había tocado de esa manera... Pero se sentía muy bien...

-¿Lo has he...nhn...- atrapo los brazos de Midoriya.

Izuku estimula cada zona con una expresión analítica.

-Anoche vi muchos tutoriales...-

Kirishima gimió bajito.

Se sentía increíble...

Sus rodillas perdieron fuerzas separándose de par en par.

-No te hagas , ¡Te la pasas viendo porno!- miro su propio cuerpo.

Están mirando borroso y era demasiado bizarro..

Se la esta montando con Midoriya

Su cara se puso aun mas roja.

La saliva escapa de la comisura de sus labios...

La mirada de Izuku se oscureció mirándolo.

Kirishima sonrió.

-Besame...ya...- lo podí abriendo su boca.

Sin pudor sus lenguas se unieron.

La saliva esta resbalándose en sus barbillas con él sonido de su agitada respiración.

-Nhgmm...- mordió a Izuku en su labio.

Termino en sus manos manchando a ambos.

Kirishima miro él techo temblando.

Él palpitar de sus sienes estaba apaciguándose cuando volvieron a unirse sus labios.

Esta vez...

Lento...

Él calor estaba volviendo...

Se frotan sobre la ropa buscando la piel expuesta con desesperación.

-¡La puerta esta cerrada!-

Kirishima volteo a la puerta palideciendo.

Una de las patas de la mesa los cubre interponiéndose en la puerta corrediza.

-Ven a mi casa.- pidió Izuku quedándose quieto.

-Quitate...quitate...esta bien.-

Al fin lo dejo ir y en ese momento...

-¿Aizawa-sensei , tiene la llave?-

-Si , muevanse...-

Una adrenalina mas allá del terror los invadió y como ratas huyeron de la escena por la ventana.

Izuku escondió las heridas y gracias al entrenamiento físico pudo cambiar de uniforme.

Era la ultima clase y podían irse.

Kirishima esta mirando al infinito.

Kaminari se acerco desde atrás y...

Estalló una bolsa de papel en su oído.

-¡Mierda!- por reflejo lo golpeo al no reconocer él sonido como una explosión de Bakugo.

Kaminari cayo al suelo con un moretón en la frente.

-Jajahajajagayjajaha...- Jirō y Ashido se burlan desde su lugar.

Bakugo se levanto de su asiento.

-¡Bakugo , vamos a un maidcafe!- grito Ashido.

-No.- siguió su camino.

Kirishima volteo gruñendo.

Él quería...

De reojo volteo.

Midoriya no estaba en su lugar.

Se levanto tomando su mochila.

Miro al suelo al caminar.

No...

No era que se arrepintieron de esto...

Es solo que le avergonzaba aceptar que...

Se sintió bien...

Por eso ahora ira a la casa de Midoriya...

-Carajo...- se golpeo la frente.

Sonaba mal...

Siguió caminando.

Llego a los locker para tomar sus zapatos.

-...no se eso , Kacchan.-

La voz de Izuku lo hizo voltear.

Bakugo y él peliverde hablan con una tensa tranquilidad.

-¿Están hablando sin pelear?...- saludo con la mano.

Bakugo gruño.

-Muerete , Deku.- salio del lugar.

Tuvo él impaciente impulso de seguirlo.

Izuku le sonrio sin detenerlo o decir algo.

Kirishima miro a Bakugo...

-Hammm...- se estiro.

Izuku lo beso atrayendo su rostro.

Al separarse Kirishima se limpio el brazo completamente avergonzado por él hilo de saliva que los unió.

-Oh...-Uraraka esta muy roja.

Iida no mostraba sus ojos a ninguno , ocultándose tras los lentes.

-Eh...- se dirigió a su locker.

Iida se acerco a Izuku.

-Me retiro...Midoriya eres mi amigo pero... No quiero besarte.- hizo una reverencia corte y se alejo de él.

Izuku le sonrió a la nada.

-Esta bien...- suspiro.-Lamento a verte incomodado.- volteo despidiéndose.

Iida asintió sin detenerse.

Uraraka se acerca antes que Kirishima.

-Has...has...-su cara estaba muy roja y temblaba oprimiendo su pecho.-Que ... Has...-

Izuku miro su cara y luego sus manos.

Kirishima abrío la boca sorprendido al ver como Uraraka unió sus labios con Izuku y después corrió.

-¡Que te vaya bien , Deku!- grito sin detenerse.

Izuku la miro sorprendido.

-Midoriya.- Kirishima golpeo si hombro.

-Vamos...- lo hizo seguirle.

Mineta estaba paralizado en la entrada.

-Hijo de puta...tu y tu harén Midoriya.- murmuro sangrando por la boca.

Las nubes se revuelven con los suaves ventiscas.

«...es de vital importancia que sea atento a sus familiares y conocidos , las repercusiones podrían ser fatales. Se les pide que guarden la compostura y observen a su al rededor.»

Dejo la taza en la mesa humea con su liquido interior a alta temperatura.

-Ha...shouto...- suspiro volteando.

Su hermana esta algo pálida y suda un poco después del te.

-Estoy bien , cuento mis acciones y me encuentro libre del Quirk.- bebió su propio te.

Fuyumi suspiro bajando la mirada.

-Es papá quien me preocupa...-

-¿Que tiene él viejo?- pregunto mirando su soba frío.

La puerta se abrió con un fuerte estruendo.

Voltearon.

Él hombre alto y fornido con vello en cada parte de su cuerpo...

Esta cargando noventa ponys de colores arcoiris.

Shouto volteo para mirar a Fuyumi.

-Papá...- se levantó temblando.

-Despeja él patio , los pondremos ahí.- los dejó en él suelo y se dirigió a su gimnasio.

Shouto levanto un pony.

-¿Me lo puedo quedar?- pregunto levantando al pony verde y crin rizada.


End file.
